


Retrieval

by AbyssalFool



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Drugs, I Tried, Modern AU, One Shot, Pein - Freeform, some Action without ships or romance, some good old action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssalFool/pseuds/AbyssalFool
Summary: After months of preparation, the Akatsuki finally take action.





	Retrieval

"You are late." Sasori comments sternly, face as blank as ever except for a slight quasi imperceptible frown, the only proof of his discontentment. Confused, Obito looks at his phone. "No.. I'm not." He's even five minutes early. Sasori looks up from his computer, or well, his two computers. "I had the time to set-up everything I needed before you arrived, and waited for ten minutes. To me, you are late." Obito dismiss it with a sigh and take the seat opposed to the red haired man. He's used to it. A quick look around shows that the waitress noticed him, but before she walks to their table, Obito raises his hand and mouth the words 'The usual', which she understand and turns around with a nod. 

"I see you became a regular of the place.." Sasori mutters incredulously. "Well yeah, I've been watching their activity from here. Becoming a regular customer here was the best way to not seem too suspicious while having the best view." A whole month. A whole month of spending evenings and sometimes days drinking coffee and taking notes on their schedules. "So, how are the preparations?" 

Sasori is silent for a moment, eyes and hands focused on his computers. How this guy manages to type on two computer at a time is beyond Obito's comprehension. "I took control of their cameras and everything they use to communicate via their personalized network. Kakuzu wants the picture of..." Sasori squints at the nickname Obito gave the guy. "Daddy BigShot ..." That makes Obito chuckle, he doesn't regret it, hearing this name from Sasori's mouth is priceless. "Right, I'm sending it now." Three seconds on his phone and it's sent. If this guy has a bounty on his head, Kakuzu will know, if he doesn't have one, Kakuzu will set him one. "Done." 

The waitress arrives with his black coffee and Obito thanks her silently. He probably won't have the time to drink it all. "What about the others?" 

"Deidara is already on the move." Sasori announces. "Zetsu successfully infiltrated their defense with his merchadise. Itachi freed our escape way. Everyone's at their post. Well, almost everyone." Sasori gives Obito a glare. He ignores it, he knows very well how much time he has remaining before moving. 

A glance outside shows Deidara passing by, always so extraverted. Skateboard rolling fast, bright coloured clothes stained with paint, chewing gum in mouth, music blasting from big headphones. A bag full of customized explosives at his hips. Upon passing near a black car, Deidara disappears momentarily behind it, doing a subtile skateboard freestyle and Obito almost miss how the artist swiftly sticks a bomb under the car, hidden by the wheel. He takes a sip of his coffee as if nothing happened. Tonight is going to be lit! 

As he expected, he didn't finish his coffee. Setting the money on the counter; with extra tip for what's going to happen soon, Obito leaves for the bathroom with his bag. Door locked, he changes clothes, puts on his most practical pants, boots, a subtile bulletproof vest under two layers of black clothes. Hiden weapons all set. One last thing before leaving... Obito retrieves a bottle of pills from his bag; Oxycodones. His guilty pleasure, his weakness, his addiction. He pops one into his mouth, looks at himself in the mirror for a moment, stares at his scars, pops another one... Then takes his leave by the Café's back door, putting on his orange mask. The lone hole of it help him to focus, his other eye being disfunctional. His micro is turned on in his ear and he waits for the signal, hiding in the shadows. 

 

 

"The sunset is beautiful." Kisame's calm voice is the first thing he hears after turning on the device, and Obito smiles, looking up at the sky. Unfortunately, the buildings are too high for him to see anything. The Uchiha was always fond of Kisame's way of preparing for a fight, always so calm, always commenting on something beautiful in case it's the last beauty he'll see. The melancolic silence is soon broken by Hidan, who apparently just turned on his own ear piece. "TEST! TEST! HAY FUCKERS!" It's so loud!! "Hidan, lower your fucking volume." Kakuzu reprimands. The next time Hidan talks, it's much better. "Aight aight. Yo, what's in that package that is so important anyway? Can't we just go and fuck the place up already?" 

"It's none of your business, Hidan. Do your job and follow the instructions." Yahiko, or as we call him now, Pein, orders in a serious tone. "Is everyone at their position?"  
There's a serie of affirmation before Obito speaks. "The car to which Zetsu is supposed to enter should arrive in about ten minutes."  
Sasori adds; "He sent me the informations and a map for inside the building two minutes ago without any complications." 

"Understood. Tobi, you have the best angle, you will tell us as soon as Zetsu gives the signal." Pein instructs.  
The rest of the time is spent in silence, everyone mentally preparing for what's to come. 

Two minutes later than expected, the car is in sight. It stops in the parking in front of the heavy grey door of the building. "The car is there." Obito announces, body tensing in anticipation. The grey door slowly opens, two big guys walk out first, both broad shouldered and wearing smokings. Then there's Zetsu walking next to a smaller guy, probably their gang's dealer, if we can call them a gang... Two other big men follow behind, and before they even close the door, Zetsu... Dabs. He dabbed... 

"The signal! Go!" Obito shouts out, both excited and horrified that Zetsu chose that the signal was a goddamn dab. 

Immediately, a big boom can be heard as the building's backdoor explodes, thanks to Deidara. The men at the front door take out their pistols, and while they are still under the effect of surprise, Obito moves, his own gun ready. He sees Kisame on the other side of the road do the same. 

The smaller man makes a move to grab Zetsu, but is stopped by a bullet at his shoulder, then Obito aims his head- Shoots the throat instead- and jumps behind a car for cover. Kisame kills two of the big men, then Pein joins the gun fight and shoots the other two. Zetsu steals one of the men's weapon and sprints out of the zone. 

More gun shots can be heard from behind the building, followed by Hidan's loud crazy laugh. 

"Tobi!" Zetsu grins, and Obito throws him a ear piece. "How's the situation inside? Why isn't anyone getting out?" Obito asks, impatient.  
Before answering, Zetsu sets up the device in his hear, then answer Obito's question through it. "They won't get out, they are around twenty men, all armed. I haven't seen any grenades but we never know." At the word grenade, Deidara jumps in. "What a bunch of unartistic buffoons, hm. I'll clear the front entry, watch me!" 

Five seconds later, a rocket surges from... Somewhere! And explodes in the entry, causing big damages to the structure, some people inside begin screaming.  
"WHAT THE FUCK, DEIDARA!? DON'T DESTROY THE GODDAMN BUILDING, WE STILL HAVE TO RETRIEVE THE PACKAGE!" Sasori screams, and oh it sounds so out of character of him to do so, and in a calm Café at that.  
"Oi shut-up, hm!" 

At least, it cleared the entry for sure, Kisame is already making his way inside alongside Pein, both now armed with mini machine guns. Obito follows behind. Zetsu stays hidden, he's not equipped to take a bullet. 

"We are in at the front." Pein announces. "Us too." Konan on the other side replies and we hear her shoot in a wall, killing another man through it.  
Two minutes in and the ennemy is falling dead like flies in a cloud of pesticide. They chose the right day, Obito made sure of it. The day where most of the personal is out for commissions while the big heads stay tucked inside. 

At his side, Kisame grunts as a bullet lodges itself in his thigh, and Obito is quick to find the culprit and shoot him. "You alright?"  
"Yeah... Keep your focus, boss~." The last word is whispered teasingly, that makes Obito roll his eyes before advancing some more into the building. 

There's not many rooms, not many hiding place, it's rather easy for them to get the upper hand. They are experts, after all.  
It's gotten calmer on their side, but on Hidan's side, there seem to be a carnage going on. What with all these screams, all mixed with Hidan's... 

They don't wait, Pein is already climbing the stairs, followed by Obito. Kisame runs to help the rest of the group.  
Surprisingly enough, they only encounter two men, one of which attacks Obito by surprise with a knife. 

"Argh!" Obito shoots as it stabs his shoulder, but he's quick to grab the man's hand and break it with a swift twisty move of martial art. The man screams, but only for so long as Obito knees his ribs, kick his body for the man to lay on his back, and violently stumps his throat. The man loses consciousness immediately and will die in the following minutes. 

Pein watches in mild interrest. "Okay?" 

"Yeah, good." Obito breaths out, he won't touch the knife in his shoulder just yet, this isn't the place to bleed out. 

"Deidara, car seven." Sasori calls out.  
"Car seven is out, hm!" A loud boom shakes the ground as said car explodes. Some probably tried to escape. 

As they advance, things get weird. Why is there no one? "Are they really that unprepared?" Obito whispers, confused.  
"Don't talk too fast." They reach the end of the corridor, the last room, the door is closed and definitly looks fancier than the other very normal ones. Pein gives a sign for Obito to stay behind, then begins shooting the door with his machine gun. Cries can be heard from the other side. 

After a moment, Pein finally kicks the door open and... Everyone's dead. Litteraly. They are all dead. He lifts an eyebrow and glance at Obito. "Yes. They were unprepared." 

Obito laughs. 

"Hey~, it's Daddy BigShot!" Obito giggles, poking one of them with his foot. Pein gives him a questioning glare. "Uh.. The boss. Well, who I figured out was the boss while spying." The man is fatter than the others, chic, and is always surrounded by body guards no matter what. They are all dead now. 

The gun shots downstair eventually stops as the pair begins their search for the so prized package. The adrenaline slowly wears off and Obito struggles, hand clutching his wound around the knife. He's getting dizzy... Maybe he shouldn't have taken two pills earlier, one was probably enough. 

After a moment, Obito lost track, Kakuzu walks in with Konan and Kisame, Hidan stays downstair to do his ritual.  
"I have it. Let's go." Pein eventually announces, holding a suitcase. So this is the package? Surely it's money. 

 

Itachi, Zetsu, Deidara and Sasori are waiting outside, already settled in the minivan Itachi brought for this mission. Everything gets blurry from there, he doesn't remember getting in the van, nor does he remember it taking off with everyone in it.  
He does hear a big boom at some point, and Deidara laughing. He probably set off all his bombs at once. 

Kisame waved a hand in front of his face, then took off his mask. "Tobi?" Ah, everything is going too fast for him. "He looks doped up as fuck." A voice sounding like Kakuzu says. "I wouldn't be surprised if this knife has nothing to do with his current state." Another voice, Konan's voice, comments bitterly. 

 

Then everything goes dark.


End file.
